<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How To Fix This by ShyVioletCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455333">How To Fix This</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat'>ShyVioletCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How To Fix This [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:02:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the gaping divide between them threatens to drive them apart indefinitely, Aelin and Rowan embark on a last ditch effort to save their marriage. But things never go according to plan and their attempts to fix what was broken between them has them facing circumstances they didn’t expect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Rowaelin - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How To Fix This [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was like they were standing on two sides of a ravine, the rickety bridge between them rotted and frayed away to nothing.</p><p>Aelin hated it. She hated that Rowan, her husband, the man she loved, was so far away from her. But she didn’t know what to do. The two of them were career driven, something they had admired in each other all those years ago. Who knew it would be the thing to tear them apart. Neither would relent, they were both as stubborn as each other; it was a stand off to see who would break first.</p><p>It had started as nothing. Missing dinners, conflicting schedules. Aelin was getting big case after big case at her law firm, her skill and valued position evident. She was thriving on it. Then Rowan had been appointed head surgeon at the hospital. He was good at his job and threw just about everything he had into making sure the patients received the best care from the best staff. Their dedication to helping others seemed to be their downfall.</p><p>Aelin sat up in bed, waiting for Rowan to come home. This was her relenting, with the idea she was about to propose to him. A way for them to reconnect and be together. Something that she hoped would save the two of them from the heartbreaking position they found themselves in. Their marriage was turning to ash before her eyes.</p><p>Rowan didn’t bother turning on the light as stepped into the bedroom, loosening his tie. He physically startled when he saw that Aelin was awake and alert.</p><p>“Hey,” he said. “You’re still up.”</p><p>“Yep,” Aelin said back, heavy silence filling the room. So much silence all the time. “How was work?”</p><p>“Busy.”</p><p>Aelin didn’t pry any further because she knew she would get nothing back. Rowan continued to undress but took his pyjamas with him to change in the bathroom. She heard him brush his teeth and get ready for bed. When he left the bathroom he didn’t say anything before he slipped into bed beside her.</p><p>“I want to talk to you,” Aelin said into the darkness. She heard Rowan roll over to face her.</p><p>“About what?” Rowan’s gruff voice enquired.</p><p>Aelin blew out a heavy breath. “I think we should have a baby.”</p><p>Deafening silence.</p><p>Rowan sat up. “Why?”</p><p>The feeling of her throat tightening had Aelin swallowing against the sensation. “I think it’s what we need. To reconnect. To try and be us again. I don’t want to lose you, Rowan. I want to save us.”</p><p>“You think a baby will fix it?” Rowan asked, his voice quiet in a way Aelin hadn’t heard in a long time.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Aelin said with equal quiet. “I’m willing to try though.”</p><p>“Okay. Yeah, let’s have a baby,” Rowan said.</p><p>Aelin took his hand. “Let’s have a baby.”</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>Their sex life had once been like a raging wildfire, consuming them both over and over again. But what they had now was mere embers of that. When they had decided to start trying for a baby there had been excitement and echos of that burning passion. But as the months went by and still nothing happened, the tests came back negative again and again, sex started to become like a chore — something they did out of obligation, a means to an end.</p><p>Rowan was losing all hope that they would find their way back to each other. This was only confirmed when he saw Aelin at a bar. By some twisted turn of fate they had both ended up here after work. He saw her at the bar talking with a man laughing at something he said. It was blatantly obvious to anyone with a speck of common sense that they were flirting. But what struck Rowan harder than seeing his wife flirt with another man was the realisation that it made him feel nothing.</p><p>Aelin looked up and saw him, her face faltering. She grabbed her things and fled out the front door. Rowan just let her go.</p><p>When he got home she was curled up in bed but he knew she was awake. Rowan changed, the shedding of his clothes the only sound.</p><p>“Nothing was going to happen,” Aelin said finally. “It was harmless flirting. I just…”</p><p><em>Needed to feel something</em> were the words left unsaid.</p><p>“I think,” Rowan paused under the weight of his next words. “If we’re looking for fulfilment elsewhere it’s time to call it. I think this is beyond fixing.”</p><p>Aelin’s voice was resigned when she said, “I think you’re right.”</p><p>It only took Rowan about a week to find somewhere to live. When he wasn’t sleeping between shifts he was packing up his things into boxes. He was just returning for his last load of things from his new apartment across town when he saw Aelin’s car in the driveway. He was a bit surprised to see her home so early. Not bothering to think too much of it he went inside to grab the last of his boxes. Aelin was lying on the couch watching TV, but they didn’t bother to say anything to each other.</p><p>It wasn’t until Rowan had his last box that he stopped in the entryway of the living room. This felt momentous, something should be said.</p><p>“This is the last of it. I’m leaving,” Rowan said. Aelin said nothing, she wasn’t even looking at the TV, she was staring at the ceiling. Rowan put his box on the floor and stepped into the room. “Aelin?”</p><p>He could hear the concern in his voice. Even though their marriage was at an end he still cared for her.</p><p>Aelin didn’t look at him as she spoke, her voice carrying no inflection as she said two words. “I’m pregnant.”</p><p>The words were like a blow to the chest and Rowan practically stumbled back into the armchair behind him. Aelin was pregnant. After everything they’d gone through these lasts months some cruel god had dealt them this mocking hand.</p><p>Rowan ran a hand over his face, words evaded him. “Well…Shit.”</p><p>He didn’t know what else to say and Aelin’s answering laugh was all bitterness.</p><p>How were they supposed to fix this?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rowan stuck to his guns and moved out. It didn’t take the two of them long to figure out that a baby didn’t actually change anything or magically fix the gaping divide between them. All it did was make it all more complicated. He didn’t know where he stood in those early weeks, wasn’t sure if he should be checking in as much as he did, but he still cared for Aelin and wanted to make sure she was doing okay. Another thing he insisted on was that he go to all the appointments, something Aelin didn’t fight him about. She told him that this was half his baby after all. </p><p>Today was their first ultrasound scan, the first time either of them would see the baby. After this they would tell everyone about the baby. So far the only people who knew were Lorcan and Elide, the people they had vented to these first three months. They were the only two of their friends that they could count on not to get overly emotionally involved in the whole fiasco. </p><p>The silence was painfully awkward as they waited together, an empty seat between them.</p><p>“How’s the morning sickness?” Rowan asked.</p><p>Aelin shrugged. “Hasn’t been too bad. I can eat a fair bit now.”</p><p>“That’s good,” Rowan said.</p><p>“Mm-hmm, great,” Aelin murmured.</p><p>That was all their conversation was until the ultrasound technician called them in. Rowan followed Aelin in and sat in the corner as the technician talked to her. He barely heard a thing and just waited for the image to come on the screen. When it did and the technician pointed out the little human form something in Rowan’s chest ached at the sight of it. A quick look at Aelin showed her wiping away tears. </p><p>Before he knew it the appointment was over and they were walking towards the front entrance of the hospital. </p><p>“So, I’ll let you know when I’ve booked my next appointment with the doctor,” Aelin said.</p><p>“Sounds good,” Rowan said, sliding his hands into his pockets. “Hey, I’ve got some time before my lunch break ends. Want to grab something from the cafeteria?”</p><p>Aelin sighed. “I haven’t thrown up today, and I really don’t plan to lose my stomach on that questionable food.”</p><p>“That’s fair,” Rowan said.</p><p>“Bye then,” Aelin said and didn’t wait for her answer before she walked away. Rowan just watched her go.</p><p>By the next appointment Aelin had announced the pregnancy to just about everyone and hesitant congratulations had come in from their friends and family. No one knew what to do besides be happy that there was a baby coming into the world. This appointment was just a doctor’s appointment, and everything looked like it was going fine. Rowan walked Aelin to her car, even went as far to open her door for her. She rolled her eyes but she didn’t seem pissed.</p><p>“Your announcement was cute,” Rowan said referring to the photo she had taken with the ultrasound picture with a bib and dummy placed around it for decoration.</p><p>“Thanks,” Aelin said, ducking into the car. “I was aiming for cute.”</p><p>“Will you let me know if there is anything I can do, for like the nursery or whatever,” Rowan offered.</p><p>“I think it’s a bit early for that,” Aelin said.</p><p>Rowan nodded and shut her door.</p><p>As time went on their after appointment chats got more civil, Aelin smiled more and started joking with him. Today they were finding the gender of the baby and Aelin was practically thrumming with excitement. </p><p>“Boy or girl?” She asked him.</p><p>“Are you asking me my preference?” Rowan said.</p><p>Aelin shook her head. “No, which one do you <em>think</em> it is?”</p><p>“Oh, um…” Rowan thought for a second. “I think girl.”</p><p>“Really? Me too,” Aelin said, her knee bouncing. “Aedion thinks a boy. He’s so confident in it that I’m hoping we’re right so I can see his face when I tell him he’s wrong.”</p><p>Rowan chuckled at that and Aelin grinned. The technician called them in and Rowan stood and offered Aelin his hand to help her up. She looked at it for a moment before she took it, he may have led on a little longer than necessary — his thumb brushing over her knuckles. </p><p>Again Rowan sat in the corner waiting. This time it felt like an eternity for the image to come on the screen, but then there it was. Their baby. When the technician asked if they wanted to know the gender the words were barely out of their mouth before Aelin said yes. </p><p>Rowan waited on bated breath for the answer. </p><p>“It’s a girl.”</p><p>“I knew it!” Aelin said, looking at him with a beaming smile on her face.</p><p>Aelin didn’t stop smiling even as they left the examination room, almost skipping down the hallways, a hand on her growing bump. They stopped again at the main entrance of the hospital and they both lingered.</p><p>“Did you have time today, for lunch?” Aelin asked.</p><p>Rowan was beyond surprised at her question, and he didn’t know what to say for a moment. “Yeah, I do.” </p><p>~~~~~</p><p>Aelin had too much on her mind. First and foremost was the case she was trying to close, then there was the fact her heartburn felt as though it was ready to murder her. Thirdly there was whatever was going on between her and Rowan. It was a distraction she did not need right now. They were friendlier, most definitely. But in the long run that didn’t really mean anything if they couldn’t work things out. They were still a long way from fixing anything.</p><p>That was a conversation Aelin had vehemently avoided, claiming work and pregnancy made thinking about all that too stressful. She wasn’t wrong, but she could see the disappointment in Rowan’s eyes every time she brushed away the conversation. Since they had lunch after her 20 week ultrasound almost two months ago, they had been spending more time together, usually after her appointments. So things were better, but functional? Not really.</p><p>Aelin gathered what she needed for the courtroom, this would be her last hurrah before maternity leave and she was determined to win. She wasn’t going to let the fact that she had to send Elide out to get her a new blouse put a damper on things either. The one she had planned to wear had become too small and left gaping holes across her chest, so she had slipped a t-shirt over her skirt until she had a blouse that fit.</p><p>There was a knock on the door and Elide stuck her head in. “You ready?”</p><p>Aelin nodded and picked up her things. When she stood, the room seemed to spin a little, she stupidly had skipped lunch, so grabbed a handful of nuts to eat along the way. She could eat lunch after. </p><p>The trial passed in a blur and now it was time for closing arguments. Aelin kept going over what she needed to say. She had this in the bag, she knew this case inside out all she had to do was be her dynamic and confident self and she could win this. Throughout the trail she felt dizzy, but she kept it together, but it was shortness of breath that was harder to overlook. All she had to do was ignore the concerned looks Elide was sending her way and close the case and it was done. </p><p>This time when Aelin stood the room spun enough that she had to lean on the table in front of her to keep herself upright. She had to do this, her client was depending on her. Aelin started her speech, stepping out from behind the desk, but she didn’t get far before she needed it for support again.</p><p>“Aelin,” Elide whispered but Aelin just shook her head. She could do this.</p><p>Aelin walked away from the desk addressing the jury. But the edges of her vision were going dark and blurry and the pain in her chest was enough that a pained sound left her lips. Elide was beside her within moments, catching her as her legs gave out.</p><p>Panic set in as Aelin realised something was wrong, very wrong.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rowan was in his office trying to work his way through the mountain of paperwork on his desk. He’d been at it so long he was constantly rearranging his glasses to find a new comfortable spot for them to sit. When he’d taken the position of chief surgeon paperwork wasn’t what he expected to take up so much of his time. But the good he could do far outweighed the discomfort in his back from being hunched over his desk for so long, or the stinging in his eyes. </p><p>He had just pulled a new form in front of him when there was a purposeful knock on his office door. Yrene stepped in without waiting for him to call her in, her face wasn’t set for casual conversation – this was something else.</p><p>“What is it?” Rowan asked sitting up and taking his glasses off. </p><p>“Aelin’s here,” Yrene said. </p><p>Rowan bit down on the thrill that coursed through him and he cut Yrene off before she could say anything else. “Tell her to come in.”</p><p>“No, I mean she’s here at the hospital as a patient,” Yrene told him.</p><p>“What?” Rowan was already on his feet headed to the door. Yrene stepped aside so his path was clear.</p><p>“Maternity ward, room 301.” </p><p>Rowan nodded his thanks before he started rushing through the halls of the hospital. He knew it was too dangerous to run in case he hit someone carelessly but he moved as fast as he could. The midwives only gave him a passing glance as he entered the maternity ward, eyes on the doors looking for Aelin’s room. He saw her through the window before he found the door, sitting up in bed — eyes closed, various machines around her. When he all but burst in the door Aelin slowly blinked at him. </p><p>“Hey,” Aelin said, her voice tired like all her effort went into that single word.</p><p>Rowan took her in, she was as white as a sheet, her blouse was undone enough so that a monitor was placed on the skin of her stomach. That was a good sign, not great but good. It meant there was a baby still there to monitor. He stepped further in the room trying to quell his panic. </p><p>“What happened? What’s wrong?” He demanded.</p><p>Aelin closed her eyes again and barely managed a shrug.</p><p>“Don’t you dare brush this off, Aelin. What happened?” Rowan all but growled.</p><p>At his tone she peeked an eye open. “I forgot to take my iron supplements.”</p><p>About halfway through her pregnancy Aelin had been diagnosed with anemia, her doctor being very insistent that she take it seriously, Rowan agreeing every step of the way. He understood the serious consequences if they didn’t keep on top of it. And it seemed Aelin hadn’t. </p><p>“If a doctor tells you to do something, you have to do it,” Rowan said.</p><p>Aelin let out an exhausted sigh. “I forgot.”</p><p>“You forgot?” Rowan’s voice raised enough that Aelin opened both her eyes to look at him. “Aelin, there are serious consequences. The baby could be born preterm, or low-birth weight, developmental delays, or anemia.”</p><p>“Yes Doctor Whitethorn, I’m very aware,” Aelin said. “You’ve told me many times, as has my doctor, and as has the cranky head of the maternity ward. I’m aware I made a mistake but I just forgot.”</p><p>Rowan sat down, rubbing a hand over his face, pushing down more biting words. He had been scared out of his mind on his way here, not knowing if anything had happened to Aelin or their baby. He hadn’t known fear like that before. But Aelin wasn’t well, he was angry and this wasn’t time to rip into her about it. Instead he just asked quietly, “Why didn’t you tell me you were in the hospital?”</p><p>“My phone was in my office,” Aelin said, closing her eyes again. </p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>Aelin told him what happened in the courtroom, the chest pain, the blurry vision and the fainting. He kept his mouth shut and just listened. When Aelin was done Eretia, the cranky head of maternity, walked in.</p><p>“Everything looks good, but I’m ordering you on bedrest for the next week so you can recover. Not strict but I don’t want you straining yourself,” Eretia all but commanded.</p><p>Aelin looked pissed but she didn’t say anything and just nodded. After that Aelin was discharged and Rowan drove her home. The drive was painfully silent as Rowan gripped the steering wheel tight enough that his knuckles were white. He pulled to a stop outside her house, what used to be <em>their</em> house, Aelin looked as though she was rousing herself from a nap.</p><p>“You go inside, I’ll be back in a bit with dinner,” Rowan told her. </p><p>“You don’t have to do that,” Aelin tried to dismiss him as she opened the door.</p><p>“I’ll see you soon,” Rowan said in answer and Aelin just waved him off.</p><p>Rowan waited until she was inside before driving off. He was formulating a plan, he didn’t think Aelin would like it, but he was ready to fight tooth and nail to convince her. </p><p>~~~~~</p><p>Aelin woke up to the front door opening, startling her to sit up. She had fallen asleep on the couch, not bothering to find her way to her bed. Rowan walked into the living room a bag of takeout in one hand dragging a small suitcase in the other. Eyeing the latter suspiciously she pulled the throw blanket around her shoulders.</p><p>“Thank you for the food but what is the suitcase for?” Aelin asked. </p><p>“I’m staying here,” he said matter of factly.</p><p>“No,” Aelin blurted out without thinking.</p><p>Rowan just walked through to the kitchen. Aelin heard dishes being moved around and then Rowan returned with a bowl of rice and sauced meat.</p><p>“We don’t want you <em>forgetting</em> anything,” Rowan said flatly.</p><p>Aelin glared at him, not having the energy to bite back and accepted the bowl of food. Rowan disappeared again then came and sat on the other end of the couch with his own food. They ate in silence for a few moments then Aelin pointed at the suitcase with her fork.</p><p>“Is that everything you own in there? Your apartment is right near the hospital, you didn’t need to bring all that surely.”</p><p>“I took this week off,” Rowan said without looking at her.</p><p>Aelin was so surprised she literally dropped her fork. Rowan never took time off. <em>Never</em>. And now he was taking a whole week off to stay here with her. </p><p>“You did what?” Aelin managed to get out.</p><p>“You’re on bedrest for the week so I’ve taken the week off to help you,” Rowan said, looking at her. “And before you start with the excuses and reasons why I can go home, you’re not changing my mind. You scared the life out of me today and you need help for this week, so for the sake of the baby and you I’ll stay.”</p><p>Aelin glared at him, hating that he was making sense. “Fine.”</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>As it turned out having Rowan around wasn’t so bad. He made sure she was fed and had what she needed. After the first day it was almost pleasant to have him there, he was a broody and fussy bastard but he really did care. He helped in the nursery, putting together a few things Aelin had never had the energy to do and he kept the place immaculate. One night she had wandered out to the living room wanting to watch TV. She felt a little bad about waking Rowan up but she was bored and restless and too tired to do anything else. As Aelin reclined on the couch Rowan rubbed her feet, asking questions about the show they were watching. Whenever he spoke the baby moved.</p><p>
  <em>“I think she likes you,” Aelin had said with a laugh. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rowan had given her a smile and said, “I should hope so.”</em>
</p><p>But all those happy feelings had come crashing down as Aelin now stood in the kitchen, her tablets and water set out for her for the upteenth time. For some reason seeing them there like that was pissing her off enough that she was angry about it and just about everything else he did. Like picking up and cleaning up before she had even had the chance to do it herself, the way he hovered around her. It frustrated her and made her feel like an invalid, her pride stinging at it all. So when Rowan walked in she had snapped.</p><p>“I don’t need you treating me like a child,” Aelin hissed at him.</p><p>Aelin practically saw Rowan’s hackles rise at her tone. “If you’re going to ignore responsibilities like a child I don’t see what else you expect me to do.”</p><p>They hadn’t had it out about the incident since the hospital and it seemed Aelin had poked the beast. </p><p>“I’ve been busy,” Aelin said. She had been, before it happened she had court to attend and now she was still working cases from her resting time in bed. </p><p>Rowan crossed his arms. “I didn’t realise your job was more important than the life of our baby.”</p><p>Aelin flinched at his words. “Ro, that’s not fair.”</p><p>“Why?” He demanded coldly.</p><p>“Because I’ve been doing this on my own,” Aelin said in her defence.</p><p>“You didn’t have to,” Rowan’s voice was quieter as he said those words, but it only fuelled Aelin’s anger.</p><p>“You were the one who walked away.”</p><p>“You all but pushed me out the door,” Rowan said, the same unbridled anger she was feeling now thrummed around him. “I was a little surprised at not finding my replacement already here.”</p><p>“You rutting bastard,” Aelin seethed. “Don’t you dare throw that at me. For all I know you’ve been taking back whoever you want back to that apartment of yours.”</p><p>Rowan took a step towards her. “I wouldn’t do that.”</p><p>Aelin took a step back. “We were separated, Rowan, I wouldn’t blame you if you did.”</p><p>Rowan looked as if she had physically struck him, the devastation and hurt shining in his eyes. He took in a deep breath and Aelin expected him to throw more cutting words at her, but instead she could never have guessed the next words to come out of his mouth. </p><p>“We’re out of milk.” </p><p>That was all he said before he was storming past her, grabbing his keys and heading out the door. Aelin was stunned for a moment and then she walked to the fridge and opened the door. There sitting on the shelf was a nearly full bottle of milk. Aelin had pushed him too far, but she didn’t know how.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>Rowan knew they had milk, and Aelin probably did as well. But he needed to get out of there before they broke each other completely. He hadn’t expected to fight with her like that, but all those words had come tumbling out and if he was honest he was entirely mad about it. They were both running and hiding from the truth.</p><p>These few days with Aelin had shown him what he had lost, what they had stupidly walked away from. How in the name of every god did they ever think that they were better off apart? It had been a low blow to suggest Aelin would have found someone else, but at night every time Rowan closed his eyes he saw her smiling and flirting with that guy at the bar. He was jealous and hurt, so when Aelin had poked at his wounds he had snapped and held nothing back. Parking outside the grocery store Rowan didn’t bother to get out. He had barely turned the ignition off when he started it again and drove home.</p><p>Aelin was watching TV when he walked in and as soon as she saw him she turned it off. He saw her throat bob as she swallowed, unshed tears shining in her eyes, but she didn’t say anything. Rowan took advantage of her silence.</p><p>“I still love you, Aelin. I would never be disloyal like that,” Rowan said, laying himself open before her.</p><p>“And I would?” She said.</p><p>“Do you still love me?” Fear settled in Rowan’s gut as he waited for her answer. </p><p>“Of course I do.”</p><p>Relief flooded him and Rowan moved forward, sitting beside his wife on the couch. “Then why did we call it off?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Aelin said as she was watching her hands as they rubbed over her stomach.</p><p>Rowan looked at her, the way she was so beautifully vulnerable in this moment, and he wasn’t sure why they had either. He said as much.</p><p>“Then why did we fall apart?” Aelin said, her sadness evident in her voice. </p><p>Rowan reached out and took one of her hands in his. “I think we fell out of step and it was easier to walk away than try to work to fix it.”</p><p>Finally Aelin looked at him, a tear rolling down her cheek. “Do you want to fix it now?”</p><p>Rowan kept her hand grasped in his but with the other he wiped that tear away, his hand cupping her cheek. They looked into each other’s eyes and Rowan felt those broken parts of his soul start piecing themselves back together as he said, “More than anything.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>